


【授权翻译】And Me… Well, I'm the British Government

by HailTheTranslationParty



Series: Translation of <Sherlock and Mycroft Fluff> [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Big Brother Mycroft, Brother Feels, Concussions, Gen, Hurt!Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Inept Criminals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我想让Mycroft和Sherlock被一个手法并不高明的罪犯绑架，当然，并不是严重到“我们就要死了”这种情况。只是需要等待警察的解救，因为Sherlock有GPS发射器，所以解救他们不需要很长时间。但因为寒冷，他们依偎着坐在一起，而Mycroft和Sherlock终于有了一场谈话，没有Mycroft经常需要说的冠冕堂皇的场面话，也没有Sherlock的争锋相对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】And Me… Well, I'm the British Government

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Me… Well, I'm the British Government](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332475) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110), [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Traslation into Chinese by HTTP/嗷嗷嗷翻译组
> 
> 译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——大穆  
> 校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——Amour  
> 翻译时间：from 2016.02.14-2016.02.22

++++++正文++++++

伴随着一阵尖锐的头痛，随之而来的极度口渴,以及意识到自己身上此时正发生着一些糟糕透顶的事，Sherlock醒了过来。他正躺在冰冷的地板上，头枕在某个人的大腿上。用力的睁开双眼后，他的视线向上望去，只能看见Mycroft正关切地俯视着自己 。

“Mycroft？”他显得十分困惑，“发生了什么？”现实狠狠地扇了他一脸，什么时候他能甘心忍受躺在他兄长的腿上了？他试图马上就坐起来，但是大英政府强而有力的双手按住了他的肩膀，阻止了他的动作。

“别动，弟弟，你有脑震荡。在你失去意识的时候我帮你检查了一下。”

Sherlock难受地闭上了双眼。他很清楚的意识到他们此刻是安全的，但是他感觉整个房间正在旋转着，胃也因此十分难受。

“我们被一群蠢货绑架了，”Mycroft告知他的兄弟，“他们拿走了我们的手机，但是并没有将它们关机，甚至连GPS定位都没有处理。”他嘲讽的笑了，“我眼看着他们将手机丢在了桌子上。”

Sherlock叹了口气，“所以我们就只能这样紧挨着坐着不动。”

“是的，小弟弟，而且直到救援到来前你必须保持清醒。”

“可是我很累。”

Mycroft皱起了眉头。Sherlock明显完全没有在思考。根本没有意识到自己在做什么的Sherlock依偎到兄长的腿上，再一次闭上了双眼。Mycroft粗鲁地将手揉进了他的卷发里。

“Mycie，停下--”

“头痛，”他轻轻地呢喃着。

“你需要保持清醒，Sherlock，别睡。”

Sherlock用带着些微不满的哼哼声作以回应，但双眼却依然紧闭。

Mycroft伸手绕到了他兄弟的肩下，尝试着将他扶起来坐稳。“起来，Sherlock。跟我一起坐着。”他催促道。

“不要。”他呜咽着，双手缠上了兄长的腰。

Mycroft忍不住微笑着低头看着他。在他们还小的时候，他经常这样做；这是能使Sherlock入睡的唯一办法。

“拜托，Sherlock，”Mycroft的呼吸略带凝滞，“你清楚脑震荡是怎么发作的。”

极不情愿地，Sherlock让他的兄长帮他坐了起来，但他还是往他的身上靠去，头抵在Mycroft的肩上，“我冷，Mycie。”

Mycroft推开了他的兄弟，脱下了自己的夹克。“对此我并不感到惊讶，Sherlock。他们拿走了你那件贝达弗皮夹克。这个给你。”在Sherlock往前倾时，Mycroft用他的夹克裹住了他的弟弟，将他揽得更近了点。

“我想穿回自己的外套，”侦探抱怨着在他兄长的臂弯里安定了下来。

Mycroft轻笑出声，“你知道，我一直讨厌那件外套。可现在它在我心中的形象开始稍微好转些了。”

“那是在我戒掉毒瘾从戒毒机构出来的时候，你给我买的。

“你从我这里抢走了它，离开的时候还一脸怒气。”

Sherlock深吸了一口气，抬头打量起这个房间，以确认周遭的环境。“我那时很生气。你知道的。就好像你正在试图控制我的生活。”

“我曾经掌控你的人生，Sherlock。”Mycroft对此确信无疑，然而他弟弟的脑袋摇摇晃晃的最终还是落在了他的肩头。

“你挽救了我的人生。”

Mycroft感到一阵热度冲上了双眼，为此他不得不多眨了几次眼。一定是空气中的什么东西刺激到了眼睛。他用力的捏了捏Sherlock的肩膀，“John现在应该已经发现你失踪了，你觉得呢？”

侦探并没有回答。

"'Lock…"

“我们吵架了。”他轻声说。

Mycroft叹气，“关于什么？”

“我总是一头扎进危险之中.....至少我觉得是这个原因。Greg最近怎么样？”

“你跟John吵起来了？”Mycroft无视了他的提问。

“是他先挑起的。”

“还有呢？”

“在我歇斯底里咆哮时，他只是站在那里，一言不发。”

“然后他选择出门去散心，毫无疑问。”Mycroft冷静的评论。

Sherlock以示同意的那声轻哼尚未成音，就被胃部的坠痛感而截止，他向前弯下了腰。Mycroft转过身以便他拍Sherlock的背部，就像他生病的时候那样。这是脑震荡的明显症状，他本该预见它的到来。Sherlock终于又坐了回来，但是他的头正抵着墙壁，并且止不住地呻吟着，双眼再次慢慢的闭上了。

政府官员晃了晃他的脑袋似乎这样做可以更加清醒些，可他随后注意到了Sherlock的举动。他轻轻地拍打着他的脸，“Sherlock，别睡...Sherlock！”他注意到角落里有个水槽，快速地扫视了四周之后，他朝那里走了过去。用水肯定可以让他醒过来，之后他还会想要漱口。

Sherlock醒了过来，感受到带着水意的手指在他眉角划过的触感，这让他怒火中烧。然后他的手向上抓去，握住了Mycroft的手腕，力道之大，手腕上已经可见明显的指痕。“Mycroft，”弄清楚是谁后，他松了一口气，放开了手，“我们在哪儿？发生什么了？”

年长的Holmes捋着他弟弟前额散乱的卷发，“我们被绑架了。 'Lock.。你不记得了？” 

他闭上了眼睛用力挤压了一下，甩了甩头，试图让自己更加清醒。

Mycroft将水盛在了玻璃杯中，水很浑浊，但起码它能起到该有的作用。Sherlock喝下了杯中的水。

“别吞下去，Sherlock。吐出来。你还记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“我和John吵架了。”

“好，'Lock. 长话短说。绑架我们的是一群蠢货。他们拿走了我们的手机，但是随后他们就将手机那样放着不管。所以Greg可以追踪到他们 。”他叹了口气，“而你得了脑震荡。”

Sherlock的双眼垂了下去，“Greg应该在酒吧和John碰杯。”

“很有可能。鉴于我们中的一个和他们中的谁吵起来后，他们的确习惯于在那里碰面。”

“你和Lestrade从不起争执。”侦探勉强挤出一丝微笑。

“John从不无理取闹。问题在你。”

Sherlock叹气说道，“我知道，我只是忍不住。”

“他只是想要保护你。”

“而那只会让我感觉更加糟糕。”他将余下的水灌进嘴里，然后在身侧吐了出来，想以此清洁口腔。“你试着出去过么？”

“当然。那群蠢货手上有枪，我都已经准备好对付那些了，可你却非得把脑袋往拳头上撞。我可不能在冲出去的时候还得驮着你。”

“我会没事的。”Sherlock突然支撑着他那摇摇欲坠的双腿站立起来。然而无力的双腿并没能让他站直多久，他的双膝跨了下去，只能勉力避开满地横流的酸液。

“他们的目的究竟是什么？”Sherlock在嘶声抱怨中虚弱的跌落进了兄长的臂弯。

“Well，”Mycroft开口，“我这边一切正常，所以我猜这事关你的上一个案子。”

Sherlock再次执拗地试图站起来，并摇摇晃晃的朝门边走去。“当然，真相已唾手可得，他们肯定得有所行动地阻止我。可为什么你会被牵扯了进来？”房门被牢牢地锁上了，尽管他和Mycroft曾经做的一样，去猛力摇晃它，也没能使它松动。

年长的Holmes暗自提醒，他的兄弟有脑震荡。“我猜他们在某些方面也在打算要威胁Gregory了。”他的手在空中摆了摆，“你知道的，就是那套‘退后，要不然你的男朋友就要遭殃了。’”

“这么说来他们确实都是蠢货。我已经告诉了Lestrade我的--”Sherlock的话突然中断，身体不稳地摇晃着。他的手撑在墙壁上，试图稳住自己。Mycroft看到他的头向一边倾斜，又看着他在真的要摔下去之前又将脑袋歪向另外一边，下一秒，他冲了过去，扶住了他那昏厥了的弟弟。

就在Mycroft刚将他的弟弟轻轻地放在地上，试图缓解他因脑震荡而产生的不适时，注意到了门把手的转动。他努力了，却仍然无法足够快的将Sherlock从危险的范围内移走。厚重的铁门突然被大力地推开，猛地撞上了不省人事的人的腿。Mycroft立马站了起来，戒备森严的面对着门外的蠢货们。

“滚开，”他怒吼着。一把枪出现在了离Mycroft脸不过几英寸的地方。他精神微微紧绷，但依然语气不善，“如果他少了一根头发，鉴于你们已经造成了他的脑震荡，他们将永远也找不到你们的尸骨。”

那个蠢货的哈哈大笑，随后一些推论在Mycroft的脑中闪现着，事实如此明显，他后退了一步。无视准他的枪口，蹲下身扶起了Sherlock。“你可能知道Sherlock是谁，不过很显然，你们并不知道我是谁，对么？”

‘持枪男’大叫着放声大笑。“我们很清楚你是谁。你是那只臭猪的男朋友。只要有了你，他就再不敢咬着我们不放了。”

Mycroft将他的兄弟安置在房间另一侧的地板上，当然那群蠢货在后面寸步不离。

Sherlock痛苦地呻吟着，双眼睁开了一条缝。他可不认同Mycroft的观点。“天呐，Mycie。你跟我说他们都是蠢货，可我没想到他们蠢得这么厉害。”‘持枪男’蹲下身，枪口紧紧地抵在他的下巴上，这让Sherlock几乎喘不过气。

Mycroft深深地吸了口气，“现在立刻后退，否则我将不会为我的行为负责。”

Sherlock的双眼睁大了，但并不是因为下巴上顶着的枪口，对他来说这只是家常便饭的小事，而是因为Mycroft对他的保护让他睁大了双眼。他感觉到一只手正在他的发丝间穿巡，那是他兄长的手。

如果Sherlock的情况不是这般严重的话，其实他们很容易就能摆平眼下的状况并且脱身。可一旦Mycroft跟他们交上了手，他们中必然会有人受伤，Sherlock可能被伤及。

“这么说来，你知道我的男朋友是谁。那你知道他的男朋友是谁么？”Mycroft的头稍微偏向Sherlock。

“不入流的医生而已。”

Mycroft有时真的对他弟弟感到不可思议，就像现在，在他还躺在他腿上，有着严重脑震荡并且还被一把枪抵在他下巴上的这种情况下，他居然踹了持枪男的下体。力道还不小。

“嘘，”他安抚着因为疼痛而抱怨不停的Sherlock，他的头现在一定像是被抡过一样。“他的男朋友是前美国陆军上尉，以及一名医生。而我的男朋友，没错，他是警察，他是专职负责最严重的犯罪案件的警察。而我...这么说吧，我就是大英政府。”

Sherlock的笑声还未成音，就因为它所带来的疼痛缩了回去。“这还是我第一次听到你亲口这么说，Mycie。”

“凡事都有第一次，Sherlock。”

‘持枪男’还没有完全恢复过来，可他还在坚持举枪对准着他们这个方向。另一个蠢货则一脸不可置信的盯着福家两兄弟。

“Danny，”持枪男喘着粗气说道，“拿着枪。我要给那小子一个教训。”他的手指着Sherlock的方向。

就在这时，手机铃声突然从另一个房间里响了起来。

Mycroft低头关注的盯着他的弟弟，担忧的神色一闪而过。他的双眼已经闭上，第一次陷入了昏睡，这也是他现在最需要的。他将Sherlock的头放低置于地板上，并确保他还盖着他的夹克。那两只蠢东西还在不急不忙的。

转过身面对“无枪男”后，他的双眼弥漫着暴戾的黑意。“此刻的那些来电，有些人将之称为来自两位毫不知情的男友的关爱之情。可是你们知道我是怎么想的吗？”他抑扬顿挫的说着，“我将之称为警告之音。”他的手猛地伸出来，一把握住了“无枪男”的咽喉。就在此刻门被破开，十几名“武装警察”鱼贯而入，并拿枪指着他们，

跟在Greg身后跑进来的John正好看见那位政府官员正在教训一个手无寸铁的男人，将他一脚踢飞向簇拥而至的武装警察。医生冲着探长咯咯地笑起来。但当Mycrof托起他弟弟的头时，他们快步地  
冲了过去。

医生在Sherlock面前半跪了下来，只来得及瞟了一眼年长的男人。即便Greg伸手握住了他的手臂，可他仍然拒绝放开他的弟弟。

“John，是脑震荡，而且我能肯定他的腿也受了严重的伤。”

John伸手为他的爱人测量着脉搏。

“他这样子多久了？”

“自他从大约一小时前苏醒过来后，这是他第一次完全陷入了昏睡。但是他有晕眩的症状，而且思维有些混乱。”

只有John跟着他弟弟一起上了救护车，这几乎对站立在一旁的Mycroft造成了生理伤害。可他永远不会试图插入他们之间。因为，John是唯一一个Sherlock会乖乖听从的医生。

Lestrade将手放在了Mycroft的肩头。“他会好起来的。John会照顾他的。”

“我知道，只是看见他这幅模样从来都不有趣。”

Mycroft让Greg领着他走向那辆已经停在现场的黑色轿车。

这位政府官员不由自主地回想着刚才Sherlock躺在救护车上的场景，他需要忘记那个场景，因为那是他亲手导致的。“这件事我们一定追查到底。”

 

=============  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Sherlock1110&sherlockian4ever's fascinating story<3  
> Hope you enjoy this fiction and our translation work~
> 
> 希望大家喜欢Sherlock1110和sherlockian4ever太太非常好看的作品<3~  
> 也希望大家喜欢我们【嗷嗷嗷翻译组】的翻译，谢谢~祝阅读愉快>v


End file.
